


A still shining Star

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale), antivoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Why was he doing this? Maybe because he thought that it was worth it? Or did he just want to please Outer? He couldn’t decide which hurt his pride more.Slowly, Error knocked on the door of the house underground; and almost instantly, the door flung open.“Error! Thank the stars you’re alright! Are you okay? How do you feel? I hope Ink didn’t scar you or anything- have you seen Outer in the past months? Answer me!” Blue rambled as he jumped on Error, hugging him and checking over him.“Blue.”“Do you want to come inside? I can make some feel better cookies and tacos! Or would you rather some tea or something-”/“Blue.”/





	A still shining Star

“Oh. Hey, Error, how have you been… since- well, everything.” A strangely familiar voice rung in his ears, although he couldn’t remember where he heard it from, “I… wasn’t expecting you to still come to this spot. Thought it’d bring bad memories.” It continued, trying at some friendly small talk.

Error looked over to the owner of the voice, it was Outer, his starry attire and fluffy jacket on like always. A sympathetic look was held on his face, one that held consoling and care, it made the destroyer want to gag.

“Doesn’t help I don’t remember I guess,” Error started turning back to his work, finishing the star scarf he apparently started long ago, “You were my best friend or something… right?” The destroyer continued, not bothered by the fact Outer was watching him work or the fact the resident sans wasn’t leaving.

“Yeah, I was; I guess,” Outer spoke, quiet. “I’d still like to be if that’s okay with you. I’m sure Blue would too.” He spoke again after a pause, deciding to sit down near Error, but not too close.

Error froze for a second, someone wanted to be friends with him? Willingly? Nightmare only wanted him as an ally, the whole friendship thing happened after they started to get to know and help each other, it was all on accident really.

“Whatever floats your rock, star.” Error chuckled a bit at the pun and nickname, he was surprised they called him and Outer and not Star, he was literally in an Au dedicated to the bright shapes. Although, most the Sans’ are named after their Aus, so that’s something.

“You’re more a star than me, Error.” Outer laughed along with the destroyer, getting along with him just like he had before the destroyer had lost his memory. “You shine brighter than anything here, anyway.” 

A blush appeared on the glitched skeleton’s face, and he gave Outer a weird look, before sighing and going back to finish off the last few purls on the scarf and handing over the finished project to Outer.

“That name will never leave me, will it? Anyhow, I think I remember wanting to make this for you or something, I’m not sure.” Outer gave him an unbelieving look, “If you don’t take it it’s going to sit in my AntiVoid for the rest of time, might as well put it to use.”

Hesitantly, Outer took the scarf and then wrapped it around his short neck. It was soft and warm, almost like there were layers to it. There was a subtle pattern of stars and general Outerspace phenomena. Here and there you could see a planet, another place you could see a bright new star, somewhere else you could see a comet or asteroid, and there was also the occasional constellation too.

It was so well made. You could almost feel the care in each stitch.

Outer sighed contently into it, already cherishing the gift. He whispered out a soft thank you to the renewed destroyer, but he was already gone.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Why was he doing this? Maybe because he thought that it was worth it? Or did he just want to please Outer? He couldn’t decide which hurt his pride more.

Slowly, Error knocked on the door of the house underground; and almost instantly, the door flung open.

“Error! Thank the stars you’re alright! Are you okay? How do you feel? I hope Ink didn’t scar you or anything- have you seen Outer in the past months? Answer me!” Blue rambled as he jumped on Error, hugging him and checking over him.

“Blue.”

“Do you want to come inside? I can make some feel better cookies and tacos! Or would you rather some tea or something-”

_ “Blue.” _

“What?”

“I don’t remember anything from my relationship with Ink. I only know about it because I hunted him down for answer’s and Nightmare explained what happened to me, I came to get some answers from you too.” Blue stood still, trying to process the information- but once he accepted Error’s words, he yelled out why didn’t you say so sooner? Typical Blue.

After being dragged inside by the swap sans, he was sat down at the green couch and told to wait. As he waited he couldn’t help but look around, somehow, he remembered being here many times before.

Maybe he might remember for himself one day.

“I’m back with tea!” Blue yelled out, running into the living room with a plate of tea-that he almost dropped due to his speed- and put it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Why did he remember making that with Blue? “So, what would you like to ask the magnificent Blue?”

“...I guess, how was it like being best friends with an ex-destroyer?” Error tried, somewhat nervous. After all, he had a right to be, the last time he could fully remember being in Underswap he forced Blue to attack Honey- so, yeah maybe he was a little scared for his hide.

“Actually it was a lot of fun!” Blue answered, taking Error off guard, “You were great at cooking and you helped me out a lot, I was starting to learn to knit from you too! Speaking of which-” Blue rushed off to his room, a few crashes and loud bangs sounding from there, and then he ran back down holding something in his arms.

It was a finished scarf with a beautiful gradient of blue and black with occasional white blocks on it. It almost looked like Error himself. Blue started to wrap the scarf around Error’s neck, explaining that it was for him. Error replied with a flustered thanks, this being the only time he could remember getting a gift- although he does slightly recall getting a bunch of presents at one point.

“Something wrong?” Blue asked, confused to why Error had slanted his eyes in concentration

“I haven’t ever gotten a present- but I kinda remember getting some before.”

“Oh, is your memory coming back?” Blue asked. Error gave out an iffy gesture, “Well, you might be remembering Christmas or the birthday party we threw for you- it was a big surprise party. You had been hanging with Outer and after our signal, he brought you back here, when you walked in we surprised you- but the bigger surprise was one us!” Blue eagerly explained, going across the room to a bookshelf and grabbing something out of it.

When Blue sat back down next to Error again he had a scrapbook open in his arms, pictures of preparing the birthday party and celebrating it with the destroyer. Blue pointed out each one and told the different stories behind them.

“After we yelled out ‘Happy birthday’ you stood there and then asked what a birthday was, it shocked all of us. Ink stepped forward and had to explain it to you, and once we did you cried tears of happiness, and hugged each of us one by one- saying thankyou after thankyou- it was adorable really.” Blue explained further, showing pictures of him hugging different people with tears in the corners of his eye sockets.

“Blue I’m home!” Papyrus’ voice rang out as he walked through the door, making Error nearly jump out of his seat, “Huh? Something wrong Error?” Paps asked, not knowing the situation at hand.

“Uh, Error doesn’t remember anything from his time with Ink- so he doesn’t remember you two becoming friends either. The last encounter he probably remembers with you was… isn’t good.” Blue corrected himself as he explained everything to his papyrus, Error trying to calm his breathing in the background “He remembers somethings but they’re blurry. He came to get some answers.”

Paps nervously scratched the back on his skull, and then extended a covered hand, knowing of Error’s haphephobia. 

“If that’s the case, then, Error, just know that we’re cool. ‘Kay? No hard feelings, and I won’t hurt ya.” Paps explained still holding out a covered hand, expecting the errored skeleton to not take it at all- but was pleasantly surprised when a light boney hand landed on his covered one. There wasn’t any real grip and instead just gentle weight down then up, like a mix between a high five and handshake.

“Same to you too, then. I guess.” Error replied, slowly pulling his hand back and putting it back in his pocket.

“Wanna stay for dinner?” Blue excitedly asked, interrupting the peaceful confrontation, “I’m making tacos!”

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Hey, Blue, are you here?” Dream voice rang as he walked into the Swap SkeleBro’s house, but he stopped looking around as he saw the skeleton he was looking for and Error watching a movie on the couch. The latter staying absolutely still like if he didn’t move he wouldn’t be seen.

“Uh, Hey Dream-”

“You okay Error?” Dream interrupted, making the glitched skeleton squeak and close in on himself. “Right- you don’t remember… um. We’re on good terms-”

“I don’t remember but I still know.” Error cut off, still curled in on himself, but not liking being treated like a child, “I got some answers from Ink and Nightmare- and Blue too.”

“So you know what happened?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really remember, it’s slowly coming back, but only when it’s triggered.”

“Do you forgive-”

“It sounds like Ink was the one that wanted to cheat- so, sure. I don’t really care, I just want to know what happened and move on.” Error concluded, putting his full focus back in the movie.

“Anyways- what did you need Dream?” Blue asked, wanting to fill the void of silence, “Need help with something?”

“Uh, yeah. I need some backup, Nightmare’s demolishing an Au.”

“Alright-” Blue said, getting up from his blanket cocoon, “Do you wanna continue the movie another time Error?” Blue asked once more, to which Error nodded and left through one of his portals.

Maybe he’ll fully remember one day.


End file.
